The invention relates to an extrusion head for plastics extruders with a die head, which is disposed axially in the extrusion direction downstream from a jaw plate and formed by an outer cone and an inner cone.
If after a product is extruded, the plastics extruder is to be used for the extrusion of a different product, particularly one having different dimensions, it is necessary to change either the entire extrusion head, which is extremely heavy and difficult to handle, or at least the die head of the extrusion head. In both cases, a considerable effort is involved and the extruder generally has to be stopped for several hours. In order to avoid that the plastic material, which is in the extruder and was used for the preceding production, solidifies and clogs the units of the extruder in contact with the plastic material and even makes them inoperable, the extruder, before the actual exchanging process, must be operated with a special plastics composition, which is not flammable, does not degrade and cannot solidify and, in addition, has advantageous heating and thermal conductivity properties.